IRIS Season 1 Episode 16
Plot Summary Kim Seon Hwa steps outside to give Kim Hyun-jun and Choi Seung-hee some privacy. After embracing and kissing, Hyun-jun finally explains that he had assumed that she was dead after the car explosion in Hungary. Seung-hee explains that she had left the car after receiving a call from Jin Sa-woo to inform her that the North agents were gathering at the train station. Hyun-jun tells her about his attempted escape from Hungary by airplane and Seung-hee is surprised to find out that Sa-woo shot the plane down, himself. Hyun-jun also explains to her about IRIS and Baek San's betrayal. Outside, Seon Hwa spots Sa-woo and the NSS approaching. She warns Hyun-jun and Seung-hee offers to buy them some time to escape. Seung-hee distracts Sa-woo by confronting him about everything. After they escape, Seon Hwa confesses to Hyun-jun that she has known that Seung-hee was alive for some time. Hyun-jun asks her why she never told him, but Seon Hwa can't bring herself to say it. Hyun-jun understands and embraces her as she cries. Back in Seoul, Park Cheol-young meets secretly, outside, with Jung Hyung-joon. Hyung-joon informs him that the President has ordered for the arrest of Young Ki-eun. Cheol-young gets in touch with Hyun-jun and informs him of the situation. Cheol-young lures Ki-eun out of his room, but Ki-eun immediately notices that his security is missing. Cheol-young brings him outside at gunpoint. Vick appears from around the corner and shoots Ki-eun in the chest, killing him. At that moment, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa arrive. They chase after Vick and Hyun-jun shoots him in the shoulder. Vick is able to escape in a getaway car. Sa-woo and Seung-hee arrive at the NSS and Seung-hee is sent into Baek San's office. She asks him about IRIS, but Baek San tries to twist things and make it sound like Hyun-jun's assumptions are delusional. Seung-hee is brought the to conference room where Sa-woo speaks with her privately. Sa-woo explains to her that it was better if he killed Hyun-jun in Hungary, because if he didn't than Baek San would have made her do it. Though stunned by this, Seung-hee refuses to forgive him. At the Blue House, Hyung-joon informs President Jo Myeong-Ho of Ki-eun's death. Hyun-jun and Cheol-young arrive at the Blue House soon afterwards. Cheol-young speaks privately with the President. The President tells him that he plans to get in contact with Leader Kim and inform him of everything. He asks Cheol-young to return to the North and salvage the situation as much as he can. Cheol-young speaks, outside, with Hyun-jun and urges him to find the nuclear bomb, no matter what. The next day, Kang Do-chul informs his team of Ki-eun's death. He orders them to go on with the mission as planned. Set the bomb to explode at Gwanghwamun. Kim Hyun-suk explains that the nuke has been planted on a tour bus. The bus will stop at their target at 5pm. Baek Kyung-hwa explains that they will use a detonator to blow it up at that time. Back at the NSS, Baek San receives a phone call that the Presidential Security is on their way to arrest him. He calls Sa-woo and Oh Sung-shik into his office. While Sung-shik gathers everything and destroys it, Sa-woo is assigned to buy them some time. Baek San locks himself in his office. Yoo Kang Ho arrives with the Presidential Security and announces that he will be taking over as Director of the NSS until further notice. Sa-woo delays the security on the roof with gunshots while Sung-shik destroys everything tying them to IRIS. Sa-woo informs Baek San that everything has been destroyed and Baek San orders them to surrender. Yang Mi-jung informs Seung-hee that Baek San and Sa-woo are being arrested. Baek San exits his office and surrenders over to security. Seung-hee watches as Sa-woo is taken away as well. In Seoul, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa grab a map and narrow down all of the locations where the bomb could possibly be, based on the list of locations that they stole from the North agent's car. Judging by the amount of uranium, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa make the assumption that the blast radius will be about 2 km wide. But Hyun-jun remembers that the purpose of the bomb was not to hurt people, but to start a war. For that, the terrorists would need a location of significances. In the North, Cheol-young interrogates a man linked with the terrorists. He threatens his family in the hopes that he will tell them the location of the bomb. He calls Hyun-jun, later, and informs him that the targets are the Federal Building Complex, the US Embassy, and the President's House. Hyun-jun concludes that there is only one location in the city that can hit all three of those targets: Gwanghwamun. The NSS is informed of the location. Seung-hee suggests scrambling all of the signals around Gwanghwamun to avoid the detonator signal reaching the bomb. Mi-jung states that it will take about twenty minutes. Seung-hee asks for the source of the information. Park Sang Hyun informs her that Hyun-jun had informed the Blue House. Seung-hee runs off. As 5pm hits, Do-chul presses the detonator, but Mi-jung and Hwang Tae Sung have finished jamming the signals, so nothing happens. Surprised and confused, Do-chul comes to the decision that they must go into the city and detonate the bomb themselves. Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa arrive at Gwanghwamun and begin searching for the bomb. Hyun-jun spots a tour bus approaching. Remembering little clues from the North's hideout, he discovers that the bomb is on the bus. While Seon Hwa checks the cargo compartments, Hyun-jun scares everyone out of the bus with his gun. He finds the bomb in the very back of the bus. They pack it up, exit the bus and begin to leave just as the terrorists arrive. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk * Kim Ho-seung as Young-beom Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun (Dies) * Im Hyung-joon as IRIS Soldier